Le ganan a thanos
todos queremos a thanos,el siempre carismatico titan loco que mato a la mitad de la tierra (thanos did nothing wrong)el dia de hoy para celebrar a uno de los mejores personajes de la ficcion,te presentare a los personajes que le ganan a thanos,sin mas que decir,empezemos con la masacre Lista de Personajes * Dougal:se lo que estaran pensando,porque pongo a tan poderoso personaje en ultimo puesto?dougal puede vencer a thanos cuando quiera,pero los siguientes personajes pueden vencer a thanos sin problema alguno.dougal tiene capacidades como ningun otro perro tiene.es capaz de soportar frios y calores extremos como se demostro en su pelicula,en la cual recolecto tres gemas del infinito,con las cuales,una fue suficiente para acabar con el poderoso zeebad.no cabe duda que dougal acabaria con thanos si este quisiera. la unica forma de ganar a un ser como dougal es que thanos lo engañe con darle dulces,de ahi en fuera,el combate se lo lleva dougal. * profesor hulk: en infinity war,hulk fue brutalmente humillado por thanos,pero eso fue porque en ese entonces hulk era un pobre tonto que no llevaba camiseta.ahora,profesor hulk es mucho mas inteligente y fuerte de lo que jamas fue,fue capaz de devolver la vida al planeta tierra y tiene un mejor control del guantelete que thanos.los de marvel han confirmado que profesor hulk pudo vencer a thanos en el instante en que aparecio,pero el es demasiado inteligente como para rebajarse a una simple pelea. * yamcha: goku?,vegeta?,quien los conoce?.yamcha siendo el ganador del torneo de la fuerza ,tener el ultra instinto,ser discipulo del malvado daishinkan y ser su proximo sucesor no es de extrañarse que este en esta lista,despues de todo los guerreros z no serian nada sin el y thanos es una hormiga comparado con este poderoso guerrero. * knuckles the echidna: guardian de la esmeralda maestra,que a diferencia de sonic el no se rie bueno...solo de quien lo merezca.knuckles tiene una super forma e incluso una hyper forma,pero el no las necesita,para el sus super formas son un adorno ya que su poder es tan abismal que podria vencer a cualquier usuario de super forma sin transformarse, a diferencia de sonic con sus transformaciones amarillitas,el tiene un rosa masculino,lo cual lo hace automaticamente mejor en todos los sentidos,tiene puños de hierro y se vale por si mismo y los mas importante...tiene la habilidad de llamar a mas knuckles para que vengan en su ayuda.definitivamente thanos no tiene una oportunidad contra este dios.hablando de dioses... * miguel y tulio: los dioses de el dorado.hay personas (herejes)que se atreven a llamarlos falsos...lastimosamente esas personas se han extinguido por....misteriosas razones,jejeje.si tulio y miguel compitieran con thanos en uno de sus juegos,los primeros saldrian ganando sin sacar una gota de sudor,una vez thanos trato de intimidar a este par de dioses,se dice que thanos no pudo caminar en semanas y eso que era el 5% de su poder el que usaron,quien sabe que puedan hacerle a thanos en su maximo poder * ant man: todos sabemos que ant man es uno de los vengadores mas fuertes y que sin el y su amiga la rata,los otros imbeciles jamas podrian haber echo nada,quien necesita el suero del super soldado cuando puedes volverte pequeño?,esta es la gran ventaja que tiene ant man frente a las excusa de heroes que tiene de compañeros,porque encogerse puede servir para matar a thanos de diferentes formas,la mas popular siendo... bueno,no entremos en detalles,el punto es que por muy pequeño que sea,ant man es el mejor vengador....por ahora * Andy davis: Andy es el dueño de juguetes mas poderoso visto nunca,superando a perdedores como aquel andy de chucky,andy podria invocar a sus juguetes al campo de batalla y hacer que ellos combatan contra thanos,despues de todo,sus juguetes lo obedeceran no importa que.pero su habilidad mas fuerte y la razon por la cual este poderoso joven esta aqui es por su habilidad "nostalgia",en donde hara que thanos vea el final de toy story 3,en ese momento thanos se pondra a llorar,luego andy le pone el final de toy story 4,haciendo que thanos se enoje con bonnie y junto a andy vayan a su casa y la asesinen.la leccion es,lo que se te regala lo conservas,no lo abandonas POR UN TENEDOR. itachi uchiha: si pensabas que no lo iba a incluir,sinceramente eres mas tonto de lo que pense,despues de todo itachi desde mocoso ya pensaba como un hokage y muy posiblemente desperto el mangekyo sharingan a tempraman edad pero decidio ocultarlo para hacer sentir mejor a los de su clan.todo lo que itachi tiene que hacer es poner a thanos en un genjutsu en donde ant man...ya saben,y en el raro caso de que eso no funcione,siempre esta la opcion de utilizar su poder de sabio de los 6 caminos que nunca utilizo porque...razones con esto,thanos quedaria mas o menos asi * saitama: un golpe,es todo lo que saitama necesita para poder vencer al tunas,aqui thanos no tiene oportunidad, amenos que lo distraiga con las ofertas de supermercado,pero sin nada a su favor,me temo que thanos ira al pequeño paraiso de no vuelvas nunca. cual es la leccion?,jamas te entrometas entre saitama y su necesidad por las compras,creanme que no es bueno * simba: quien necesita de kion?,simba puede proteger su reino sin necesidad de una guardia del leon,su rugido es incluso mas fuerte que el de kion,veanlo si no me creen:https://youtu.be/wxkmDCPLGKY?t=4.el reino animal desprecia a thanos y su rey no esta contento con tener a un alien morado en sus tierras,simba con su rugido haria que la piel de thanos se saliera,dejando unicamente su esqueleto verdaderamente un ejemplo a seguir grant danasty a grant lo dejaron de usar despues de castlevania 3 porque segun el ha dicho,"soy demasiado poderoso como para dejar que los jugadores me controlen",de echo el symphony of the nignt iba a ser protagonizado por el,pero debido a ciertos problemas con el poder de grant ya que mataba a dracula de un golpe,optaron por ponerlo como jefe en el que se contenia para no matar al jugador,con eso dicho,es bastante obvio que con solo usar su espada,grant podria matar a thanos,su guantelete no tendria efecto efecto ya que secretamente grant es inmune a la gemas y grant es mas agil.mataria a thanos sin problemas * omochao: solo existe un ser en el universo de sonic que puede compararse al poder de knuckles,ese es omochao,como el le podria ganar a thanos?muy sencillo,todo lo que tiene que hacer es contarle informacion inutil e inecesaria a thanos,entonces thanos se aburrira y se quedara dormido,omochao aprovechara y con su microfono laser matara a a thanos sin piedad...y luego ira con sonic a decirle informacion inutil * don ramon: el miembro mas poderoso de la vecindad,ya se ha enfrentado a thanos antes,pero don ramon siempre le gana con sus ataques como "que paso que paso vamos ahi","es que yo le voy al necaxa" y su famoso "toma y no te doy otra nomas"con la cual siempre hace a thanos llorar,avergonzandolo frente a todos actualmente don ramon se encuentra entrenando sus habilidades,pero mientras el no esta en la vecindad alguien mas la cuida * el chavo: el discipulo de don ramon,que aun esta en entrenamiento pero que por ahora esta superando a su maestro,el protege la vencidad mientras don ramon no esta,todos los enfrentamientos con thanos que el chavo a tenido han terminado con thanos apaleado gracias al stand de el chavo,el chapulin colorado * gumball: gumball es la representacion de todo lo bueno actualmente en television ahora que muchos de sus compañeros se estan llendo,pero gumball poco a poco esta elevando su ki para asi enfrentarse al maximo villano de su anime...cartoon network,en que estaba?,ah es cierto,thanos no tendria oportunidad contra gumball,sus poderes van mas alla de lo que thanos puede imaginar,de un momento a otro gumball ya tiene el guantelete y chasquea los dedos haciendo que thanos se haga polvo,simplemente no puedes vencer a gumball en nada * drake y josh: otro par de dioses que son capaces de usar la tecnica de "donde esta la puerta?" en donde josh construye una casa del arbol y transporta al enemigo dentro de esta,pero como drake olvido poner la puerta el adversario se quedara ahi hasta que drake y josh lo decidad,se dice que cuando thanos enfrento a drake y josh,estos utilizaron su tecnica,semanas despues liberaron a thanos pero este quedo traumado despues de aquella experiencia * moises: moises es un ser pacifista y el maestro de gumball y don ramon,el no pelea a menos que sea extremadamente necesario,por eso no le presto atencion a thanos todas las veces que este fue y lo reto a un duelo,hubo una ocasion en la que moises peleo unicamente por la insistencia de thanos,pero uso una porcion de su poder,esto fue lo que le paso a thanos mas tarde moises como el alma buena que es le mando una carta diciendole que se recupere * Traps: estos....seres son una de las debilidades mas grandes de thanos,creo que no hace falta explicar porque,su apariencia femenina y su actitud gentil y tierna han echo dudar a thanos mas de una vez,para nuestra suerte nuestro querido titan loco se ha mantenido en el buen camino y no a caido en la tentacion de estos seres tan tiernos,sin embargo eso no quita que han echo que thanos pierda debido a que no se puede concentrar y es incapaz de dañarlos.no caigas en la tentacion thanos,debes resistir * garfield: el gato favorito de todos no podia faltar,puedo decir bastantes cosas de garfied,como que tiene la increibles hazañas de distorcionar la realidad a su antojo para poder tener lasagna o pizza,que a podido alcanzar una fase mas poderosa llamada lasagna cat y que forma parte de los monstruos de la organizacion scp,pero ninguna de estas cosas se compara a la maxima forma de garfield...gorefield el pobre thanos estuvo meses sin poder salir de su planeta debido a su derrota con gorefield,thanos jamas volvio a ver al gato,pero se dice que cada vez que ve un gato naranja los destruye al instante. * sans undertale/ness/steven after not surviving el sans undertale,el personaje favorito de la ficcion(almenos hace un año) sans undertale no le teme a nada,en especial a thanos,ya que el tiene inmunidad a volverse polvo,ya que este solo puede morir si no hay ketchup en su abrigo,pero como sans jamas olvida su ketchup este jamas morira,sans puede usar sus gaster blaster para asi poder destruir las piernas de thanos,asi usar su ataque de "get dunked on" y asesinar a thanos atravesandolo con sus huesos,thanos de verdad pasara un mal rato * Lancer: el villano y aliado de deltarune,lancer es incluso mas fuerte que sans y cualquier otro personaje de undertale,nisiquiera el gamer mas experimentado puede vencer a lancer a la primera,lancer la unica forma de ganar contra lancer es que te dejes golpear hasta quedar al borde de la muerte y luego tienes que suplicar clemenecia o sino te arroyara con su bicicleta,las veces en las que thanos ha intentado pelear contra lancer han sido 999 y en todas siempre pierde.lancer ha pensado en si deberia de asesinar a thanos,pero recuerda que es un ser inferior y lo deja vivir bueno..casi todo el tiempo Deadpool: no importa que tanta tecnologia o guantes magicos tenga thanos,deadpool SIEMPRE va a estar un paso adelante del titan,cuando estos dos pelearon deadpool propuso una apuesta,si thanos ganaba deadpool lo dejaria en paz,pero si deadpool ganaba thanos se convertiria en su sirvienta personal.no pasaron ni 5 segundo antes de que deadpool dejara a thanos fuera de combate,deadpool es el amo,en cuanto a su apuesta.... * classic sonic: el mejor sonic que pudo haber existido,si alguien en el universo de sonic es capaz de igualar al poderoso knuckles es el.capaz de derrotar a su propia version del futuro en su forma hyper,vencer a solaris y al dr eggman mientras se comia un chily dog,thanos apenas puede comer un chily dog.sonic solo tendria que usar el spin dash y partiria a thanos por la mitad y pondria sus restos en su chily dog,tan rapido como vino,rapido se fue * batman: thanos quizo buscar pelea con batman,asi que decidio llamar su atencion matando a su robin,luego de varias investigaciones batman descubre que thanos mato a robin,cuando batman fue a enfrentarlo thanos estaba muy confiado de su victoria,asi que no le dio oportunidad de atacar a batman y lo atacao con todo lo que tenia,batman ni se inmuto y se acerco a thanos lentamente mientras reia.... a la mañana siguiente se descubrio que thanos tenia marcas de mano en su cuello,desde entonces thanos tiene miedo de ir a ciudad gotica * goku: goku es fragancia..es todo lo que necesitas saber de el para que te des cuenta de que thanos jamas le ganara al todopoderoso señor goku. * waluigi: waluigi siente un odio hacia thanos por que este ultimo siempre trata de imitarlo en todo,pero en cuanto a poder y habilidades se refiere a thanos le faltan cientos de años luz para poder superar a waluigi,quien no necesita salvar a princesas porque las damas siempre vienen a el,no necesita derrotar a mosntruos ya que ellos le sirven y no necesita derrotar a thanos porque en el momento en que thanos piense ir a enfrentarlo,waluigi lo asesinara. * john wick: ni aunque thanos use 100 guanteletes estos jamas seran capaces de borrar a john wick,pero lo que thanos si borro fue al perro de john,este no reacciono de la mejor manera.... * zim: el increible invasor zim no podia faltar en la lista,el mejor invasor de la raza irken jamas permitira a cualquier alien sucio conquistar la tierra...porque zim es el unico que puede conquistarla * Pablo el pinguino: pablo es bombero,surfista,piloto,ninja,samurai,dios,agente secreto ect.ahora doganme,cuando thanos demostro ser un agente secreto?,nunca,el no tiene ni la menor oportunidad contra pablo,mas si le sumamos que junto a austin,el es uno de los dioses de la destruccion * mr satan: derroto a cell,a majin buu,a bills,a golden freezer,a hit,a black goku,a jiren,a el hermano de jiren,a daishinkan,a zeno sama....ya mencione que sin el los guerreros z no serian nada? * profesor venenoso: * el poder del dinero es todo lo que se necesita para eliminar a thanos,venenoso compro su guantelete,su planeta,su ejercito,incluso compro al mismisimo thanos y le gano,dios sabe lo que el profesor venenoso le este haciendo a thanos * winston payne: el 2do mejor fiscal que existe en el universo,si en un caso eres acusado por payne,es practicamente un pase libre a la carcel,por no mencionar su sexy apariencia y su cabello,ya van 1000 veces que payne ha mandado a thanos a prision usando sus grandiosas habilidades como fiscal * apollo justice esto se lo dedicamos a nuestro querido esclavo...digo amigo apollo justice apollo,que personaje,que carisma,que sentido de la justicia,que...ruidoso puede ser y por eso esta aqui,sus poderosas cuerdas de acero lo pueden todo,incluso matar a thanos * miles edgeworth/hershel layton: ambos son genios en sus respectivos campos,con solo usar su increible deduccion e inteligencia,pueden dejar a thanos en evidencia,demostarndo que nisiquiera sabe las cosas mas basicas del mundo * ........ phoenix wright y.... dos seres los cuales su poder no puede ser igualado,sin la ayuda de estos dos,thanos iria por ahi haciendo lo que se le da la gana,es una suerte tenerlos con nosotros thanos ni aunque entrenara años infinitos,seria capaz de enfrentar a estos dos,es imposible con eso,concluimos con los personajes que le ganan a thanos,siempre querremos a este simpatico hombre morado que nos trajo infinidad de memes a su nombre,lastima que por tanta paliza que se metio ahora este echo polvo,pero bueh...que se le puede hacer,espero y les haya gustado,hasta la proxima